highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Castlekeep Ruins
The Castlekeep Ruins (aka Old Castle Ruins and Castle Keep Ruins) is the old castlekeep of Daventry predating Edward's castle, but may be more recent than the Castle Daventry's central keep. The ruins are located on a plateau of at the foot a small mountain near Connor's community in Daventry town. Background The ruins are bordered on one side by a moat, and it is the ruins of a castle that predates Castle Daventry, Edward's castle, the castle that Graham and Valanice currently live in. While it's unclear on how old the castle actually is; The castle appears to have been in use during early period of Edward's reign, as it is said he built the current Castle Daventry as a wedding gift for his wife. However the location of the Edward's castle dates back to first kings of Daventry, and a castle and the existing moat had been located in that site for thousands of years. Portions of the keep which had been in use by his ancestors were still there when Edward built his castle, and were incorporated into his design (so it appears he rebuilt and expanded on the ruins of the older castle). It is not clear if the Castlekeep Ruins predate the moat and older portions of the restored castle, or if it came later. As such it would seem the Castlekeep Ruins if not the first castle (quickly replaced by one of Daventry's first king's for more spacious accommodations), may be more recent than Daventry's oldest castle but older than Edward's rebuilt castle. A hero of Daventry from many years ago is buried in a tomb near the moat, across the drawbridge. Due to the nature of the unknown age of the castle it's not clear when James was buried there, was he buried in ancient times or later when Edward lived there. If so; did he die long before the kingdom's loss of the three treasures, or did he die during the border wars that marked Daventry's decline under Edward. The castlekeep may have still been in use as a defensive outpost during the border wars, but was damaged and lost during one of the battles (perhaps explaining the damage to the walls and buildings and the broken gate). If so, James may be the hero who died during that battle. Edward honored him by burying him near the gates he defended. Following the wars Daventry's borders continued to shrink, and what was left of the kingdom reverted into wilderness filled monsters and evil magic users, and very few citizens. Most of the residents left in the kingdom became besieged behind the new castle's walls waiting for end to happen, when they were finally conquered by outside forces. Or perhaps James was the last surviving defender of the castle before it was lost, and he was honored and buried near the ruins under Graham's reign in memory of his valient service there. During the great cataclysm the castle was taken over by Spriggans, including their leader. One of Daventry's citizens a Writer who had been exploring the ruins, shortly before the the cataclysm and was turned to stone by the vile tempest. A strange magical device is located in the keep, and could be used to travel between locations in other lands by use of a Magic Map. Connor decided to search the ruins thoroughly. Geography The castle is protected by cliffs on one side (which overlook the community and valley below), a mountain peak rises on another side, and a moat and draw bridge guards its front. The walls in current times show extensive damage, as does the front gate which is busted. Only the wooden drawbridge remains but no way of lifting it. Most of the castle's four towers on the outerwall are broken or collapsing. The outer wall crenellations are largely missing, but can be seen in drawings of the castlekeep. The castle was small, having only about 2-3 rooms at one time and several hallways. One space which may have once been a room is located just off the courtyard to the left upon entering the castle, but the roof has long since rotted away (or was destroyed at some point), and the walls were crumbling. A staircase leads up to the castle walls and from there one can access another room in the keep, the floorboards are still in place albeit rotting away in places (allowing one to see into the room below). Little is left to ascertain the room's exact purpose but it may have been the castle's single bedchamber. Another set of stairs circles the keep up to parapet. It would seem at one time a large flag once flew above the castle from the keep. The castle keep ruins hallways are protected by traps, which can be turned off by pulling chains inside of a couple of small hallways located in the front wall of the castle. The traps are to protect the third room of the castle, the room which may have been the castle's throne room. It is there behind a locked door (the key was hidden in Castle Daventry), a strange magical device (a magical teleportation circle) was hidden within the castle's walls. The fact that the ruins may have been in use within the previous century under Edward may explain why the key to the room was hidden in the present in the newer castle. In the courtyard just under the stairs, a chest filled with treasure could be found hidden behind a strange magical false wall. Perhaps this represented the castlekeep's former treasury. Just across the moat is James's Tomb, located in an awkward and unlikely place blocking much of the road to the castle, it likely was built much later time then the castlekeep, after it went into disuse. According to Conner it would seem he had only been gone for many years, not centuries.